


Bechloe week 2019

by Roxy279



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: So for my bechloe week entries  its one continuous story, it’s all linked.





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates

Beca and Chloe sat in a restaurant eating their dinner happily.

Chloe had been in love with Beca since the activities fair. She had to watch as the woman fell in love with Jesse. Truth was after their first win She was going to confess her feelings to Beca but then she watched as the brunette made her way down to Jesse and kissed him like a scene in a movie. 

She felt her heart break. 

She couldn’t be near Beca for a week after. She made excuse after excuse until the brunette called and she couldn’t avoid it this time. 

Beca isn’t an emotional person but she could hear the pain in her best friends voice. “Did I do something Chlo? I’m sorry, I say things sometimes and I’m not good at it in fact I shouldn’t be allowed to interact with other humans at all. Especially if I upset you I mean shit Chloe your like the nicest person on earth.”

Chloe took a deep breath and lied. She told the brunette that she had to come home for a family emergency and promised it had nothing to do with her. It was in that moment that she realised that she would rather have Beca in her life as a friend then as nothing at all. 

It was the uso tour when Chloe reached breaking point. Watching Beca sing for probably the last time with the Bellas made her realise that things were never going to change unless she took a chance. 

After her performance Chloe went looking for beca. She seen her leaning against a post staring at the stars.

When Beca looked from the sky to Chloe, The red head had marched her way over, wrapped her hands around the back of Beca’s neck and kissed her. She felt beca tense and started to pull away but then she felt the brunette wrap her arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. 

When they pulled apart and caught their breath Chloe had tears in her eyes. “I love you Becs.”

“Dude.” Beca laughed. “I love you too.”

“No like I mean I love you, love you.”

Beca smirked. “I know, I love you, love you too.”

“No Becs.” Chloe sighed. “I mean like I’m in love with you.”

Beca smiled and held the red head hands. “I’m glad cause I’m in love with you too.”

“You are?”

“Dude do you see me kissing any other Bellas?”

“I’ve always loved you.”

“Me too.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was in love with Jesse Chlo. It was after we moved to New York I had started I don’t know realising things I suppose. Like I hated not being near you right? But I always felt like that even when I was with Jesse but at the time I thought it was just what best friends did but living with you and sharing a bed with you I don’t know I just realised that I always kind of loved you more then best Friends should.”

Chloe cupped both her cheeks and kissed her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too dude.”

Now here they are at a restaurant celebrating being together for one year.

Beca’s music career took off with a bang and Chloe had settled into vet school really nice. They both still lived in New York but in a nicer apartment. They were ridiculously happy and tonight Chloe was going to propose. 

That is until she heard something she hadn’t heard since college. “Becaw!”

Beca looked around wide eyed till she noticed her ex boyfriend waving happily. “Jesse?”

Chloe watched as her girlfriend practically ran to Jesse embracing him tightly. They were talking for a couple of minutes. It kind of hurt that Beca hadn’t noticed that she had left her sitting at the table. 

The red head sighed staring at her purse where the ring sat. 

After five minutes Beca had finally come back....

but with Jesse.

“Chloe.” She said happily. “Can you believe it? It’s Jesse.”

“Haha. Yeah.” She smiled at him. “Hi Jesse.”

“Chloe.” He smiled kindly. “Have you both eaten yet? Do you mind if I join?”

“Actually.” Chloe started.

But Beca cut her off. “Sure Jess!”

Chloe Frowned. “Um Beca?”

“So what have you both been up too?” He asked making himself comfortable.

“Making music.”

“Yeah I seen, so proud of you Becs.” He smiled lovingly at her.

“Are you here with someone?” Chloe asked.

“Oh I was on a date. Wasn’t going to well. So Becs, what’s it like being a big music star.”

“It’s ok.” She smiled.

Beca and Jesse went back and forward for almost ten minutes before Chloe excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

She went outside instead and called Aubrey.

“The hobbit say yes?” Was the first thing her friend said.

Chloe sighed and held the purse close to her side. It felt heavier somehow. “No.”

“What! She said no!”

“Ah, I didn’t ask.”

“Why Chloe is everything ok?”

“Um. Yeah. Just. No.”

“Hey.” Aubrey said softly. “What has happened?”

“I was about to but then Jesse showed up and I’m third wheeling at the moment.”

“At your own anniversary dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“Well why didn’t you or Beca tell him to leave.”

“Oh. Um. Beca actually invited him to eat with us. So....yeah.”

“Chlo...”

“It’s um. Yeah....it’s....maybe I was wrong. Maybe Beca just settled I don’t know. I’m just gonna catch a cab home.”

“Chloe go back in that restaurant and kick her ass!”

“No.” She sighed. “I’m just going to go home. Actually, I might go visit Amy.”

“Chlo...”

“It’s cool. Beca told me she was in love with him, like the only reason why they split is because of distance.”

“Chloe no-“

“I’m going to go now. Bye Brey.”

The red head hung up and lent against the window that looks into the restaurant. She turned to look in.

Beca and Jesse were still laughing and talking.

She felt tears sting her eyes and hailed a cab.

When she showed up at Amy’s, Amy had a bottle of wine. “Where is the jail bird!” Chloe shrugged. The smiled was completely wiped off the Australians face. “What happened?” 

“Listen I don’t feel like talking, can I stay here?.”

“Ah Ok....”

“Cool. Thanks Amy. I’m just gonna go lay down ok?”

“Um. Of course. Ginger? What...I don’t understand?”

“You know. I feel like I have been chasing Beca from the moment I meant her Ames...I’m...tired. Tired of the chasing. It’s. I’m....She...I just.” She sighed. “I’m tired.”

“Ok.” Amy Frowned. “Did-“

“Please Amy I just want to sleep.”

“Oh ok. Sure mate. Just go make yourself comfortable.”

She smiled at her friend and made her way to the spare room. She turned her phone on off and sat on the bed. She pulled out the diamond ring. It was Beca’s grandmothers. Mikes, Beca’s father handed it to her with tears in his eyes. 

Chloe held the ring close to her chest and then placed it back in her purse carefully. 

She lied back and let the tears run down her face. 

She shook her head and stood. 

Amy was still standing in the same place looking mildly shocked. “Change of plans Amy?”

“Ah Ok.”

“Thanks I’ll see you later ok?”

“Wait where are you going?”

“Doesn’t matter.” She hugged her friend. “Bye.”

.......................

Chloe went to the nearest airport and caught the next flight out to Barden. She was going to return the ring. It was important to Mike. 

.................

When she turned up at his door. He had the biggest smile on his face but when she held out the ring he looked at her sadly. She placed it in his hands and walked away but he held her gently by her elbow. “What happened?”

She shrugged. “Bye Mr Mitchell.”

“Chloe?”

She waved goodbye and went back to the cab and asked the driver to take her to her parents house.

When she arrived her mother and father looked at her puzzled then she burst into tears.  
..................

The next morning Chloe was woken up by raised voices. “Where is she!”

“Calm down sweetie?” She heard her mother say.

“Calm down! Don’t tell me what to do! Don’t tell me how to feel!” 

Chloe made her way out of the bedroom. She walked down the stairs. Beca was standing at the door in the same clothes as she wore to their dinner, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy and she had mascara all over her face. Her eyes watered at she caught eye with the red head. “Chlo?” 

....................

Beca laughed at something Jesse said. They were both reminiscing about their college days. “Hey Chlo? Remember when.” She turned to look at the red head but frowned when she found the red head missing. The brunette looked around the restaurant. “Where’s Chloe?”

Jesse shrugged. “She went to the bathroom.”

“Fuck dude. Im going to go check.”

Jesse held her hand. “She probably got the hint and went home Beca.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“I mean I don’t want to sound rude but she is kinda the third wheel?”

“What the Fuck are you talking about?” She stood. “Third wheel?”

He looked genuinely confused. “Well you both were clearly having dinner, you then invited me to eat with you and engaged in conversation with me most the night. I kind of forgot she was here honestly.”

Beca felt her heart rate pick up and her stomach drop. “Oh my god.” She looked around panicked. She ran to the bathroom not caring about who was staring at her. She crashed into the bathroom. “Chloe?” She walked along the and pushed open the doors. “Chlo?” As she got to the last toilet and realised that Chloe wasn’t there she ran back to their table.

Jesse noticed and smiled. “Found her.”

“No.” She said going through her purse looking for her phone.

“Sweet so she got the hint.”

She paused and frowned at him. “Dude I don’t know what you think is happening but she is not the third wheel! She’s my girlfriend!”

“So? Girls don’t have codes like guys?”

“Codes what the hell are you-“ She shook her head. “Look it doesn’t matter.” She picked up her phone and called the red head. She groaned when it went straight to voice mail and she tried again. Beca sat down cause her legs were shaking. “She turned off her phone.”

“I’m sure she is fine.” He smiled and held her hand.

She snatched it back and tired again. 

Voice mail.

Beca hands started to shake. 

Jesse looked confused. “I don’t understand what the issue is?”

“I fucked up. I have to go.” She quickly made her way out the restaurant. 

Jesse followed. “Whoa becaw slow down.” 

She pushed her way out and tired to call again.

Voicemail.

“Ugh!”

Jesse caught up. “Hey look I was hoping that we could you know go back to my place and...catch up?”

She looked at him wide eyed. “Dude! No!”

“Why?”

“Cause...because I’m with Chloe.”

“Yeah but she’s gone to give us some privacy.”

“What no!” She ran her hand through her hair tryin to hold back her tears. “This was our one year anniversary and I fucked it up!”

“One year?” His eyes widened. “Oh? Oh! You and Chloe?”

“Yeah.” She looked around for a cab.

“But me and you?”

“Dude we ended a long time ago.”

“Ok. Look I mean no disrespect to Chloe but I have never stopped loving you. I’m still in love with you after all these years.”

She turned sharply to him. “What? You can’t be serious?”

“I made a mistake by ending things Beca. We could have worked it out.”

She shook her head. “This is not happening.” 

“Ok so you say your in love with Chloe but you invited me to your one year anniversary dinner and then ignored her all night.”

Beca clenched her jaw. “I know.” She said through her teeth. 

“So maybe you don’t love her as much as you say.”

“Fuck you!” She turned around, tears stinging her eyes.

He gently held her elbow and turned her back towards him. “It’s true. You did that.”

She snatched her arm back. “I have to find Chloe.”

“Why though? Are you ending things with her?”

She gasped. “What?” She Held her hand to her chest at the thought. “I’m in love with her!”

“But-“

“I fucked up! I haven’t seen you for years! I...I just. Fuck! I’m such an asshole. I don’t deserve her.” She wiped her eyes. “I’m not good at this dude. I’m not good! What does she even see in me! I let my ex boyfriend crash our anniversary dinner! Who the fuck does that?” She paced. “She was so excited about it...I was too!”

She held her phone and called again. She laughed with tears running down her face. “She has turned off her phone.”

“You really love her?”

“Dude.” She cried. “I’m not good at this.”

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely.

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” She seen a cab and hailed it.

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled sadly. “So no chance for you and me?”

She lent in and told the cab driver to wait and turned to Jesse. “Jess. I loved you I was in love with you that was all real but Chloe. Dude. She’s...she’s my soulmate, I love her so much I think I always have.”

He hugged her. “Go get your girl then.”

She smiled sadly. “I’m not good at this.”

“You are better then you think.”

......................

Beca rushed inside her and Chloe’s apartment thinking the red head went there. “Chloe!” She called as she ran through the house. “Chlo! I’m sorry!” She checked everywhere. 

When she realised the ginger wasn’t there she sat in the chair and started to panick. “Fuck.” She called Aubrey.

“Hobbit.”

“Aubrey.” She breath in and out. “Can’t....breath...”

“Whoa hey hey, listen to me ok. Breath in and out.”

“Chloe..”

“Beca! Copy my breathing! Breath in and out!”

Beca did what the blonde said. When she could breath she cried. 

“Beca?” She heard the blonde say softly. “You messed up.”

“I know.” She sobbed. “She’s turned off her phone. I I love her Aubrey.”

“I know.” She sighed. “She said she was going to Amy’s why don’t you try there.”

Beca sniffed. “Ok.” She wiped her face.

“Beca? She was...she’s really hurt.”

Beca cried some more. “I would never hurt her on purpose.”

“I know that too. You are just oblivious, you would think she would know that by now.”

Beca shook her head. “I’m gonna go ok.”

She hung up and ran out the door.

She banged on Amy’s door. The Australian opened up and Beca rushed in the room. “Chloe?” 

Amy stood at the kitchen bench. “She’s not here shawshank.”

“Chloe!” She said ignoring her.

When she checked all the rooms she walked to Amy. “Where is she?”

“She was here but she left just as quickly.”

“Where!”

“She didn’t say. What the hell is going on! She was supposed to....” The blondes eyes widened. 

Beca looked at her. “She was suppose to what?”

“Nope um. What?” She looked to the back room. “I gotta go....”

“Amy! What was she suppose to do!”

Amy sighed. “She was going to propose shorty.”

Beca fell back on the chair in complete shock. “What?”

Amy sat down beside her. “What happened. I was here getting ready to celebrate, she was going to bring you here first ya know cause I’m your best friend and all and imagine my surprise when she showed up without you.”

Beca swallowd hard. “I can’t believe I screwed this up.”

“How though?”

“Jesse turned up and I-“

“Jesse Swanson?”

“Yeah I-“

“Your ex Jesse Swanson.”

“Yes Amy!”

“Ok.”

“So he showed up and I kinda of invited him to eat with us.”

“Excuse you.”

Beca sniffled. “Yup.”

“Ok ok. Well that’s ok. So you invited you ex to your one year anniversary dinner no big deal.”

“Then apparently I ignored Chloe the rest of the night. In Jesse words she was the third wheel.”

“What the hell Beca!” Amy stood. “Ok.” The Australian started pacing. “Ok. We can fix this.”

“How?”

The Australian stopped and stood in front of the brunette. “First off, this is exactly what you can’t do anything without me!” She started pacing again. “I told Aubrey, I said mate I’m going to make sure Beca doesn’t screw this up. I had my binoculars and my ninja suit all ready to go but nooooo Aubrey insisted that I should stay...fat good that did!”

“Amy.” Beca lied her head back on the chair. “She turned off her phone.”

“Gees I wonder why.” Beca wiped the tears that ran down her face. Amy sighed and sat down. “Sorry shorty. But what were you thinking?”

“I’m not good at this.”

Amy took a deep breath. “I can’t fix this for you short stack. This is all on you.”

“I know.”

“Do you love Chloe?”

“What! Ames! Of course. I’m in love with her!”

“I thought so.”

“Can I borrow your car, I’m going to go check all the places I think she would be.”

“Do you want help.”

“No dude I gotta do this by myself.”

Amy nodded and handed the keys to her. “If or when she proposes again I’m going to be there I don’t care what anyone says.”

“If?”

“Oh, um.” She looked at the back room. “Coming.”

Beca wiped her face and made her way out the door.

...............

It was past midnight and Beca had been driving around to all the places that she thought Chloe could be. 

With no success.

She hit the steering wheel and cried. 

She was now worried.

What if something happened to her.

What if she’s in danger.

Beca called Aubrey. “I can’t find her anywhere Bree.”

“Shit.”

“I’m going to the police.”

“Beca they wouldn’t do anything-“

“She could be in danger!”

Her phone started beeping, she looked at it and frowned. “I got to go my dad is calling me. Maybe he will know what to do.”

“Keep me posted.”

She hung up and answer. “Dad?”

“Beca! What is going on?”

Beca cried. “Dad. I can’t find Chloe anywhere I think something bad has happened to her.”

“Becs, Chloe was just here.”

Beca wirped her face. “What?”

“She looked so sad kiddo..what happened?”

Beca started the car. “I’m coming there Dad I’ll tell you everything when I get there Ok.”

“Beca?”

She cried. “Dad I’m not good at this.”

He sighed. “Take a deep breath ok. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath. 

“Ok. Everything is going to be ok. Get the next flight out and come straight here.”

She wiped her face. “Ok.”

....................

Beca was exhausted. 

She didn’t sleep on the way to Barden. 

She couldn’t. All she could think about is how hurt Chloe was and all the thing she would say to her.

When the plane landed it was early in the morning and the cab took her straight to her fathers.

Sheila opened the door and opened her arms wide.

Beca cried and walked into her warm embrace.

Her father was next. “Oh honey.” He said. “Come on. Come sit down.”

Shiela kissed the top of her head. “I think this is a conversation for you and your father but if you need anything I’ll be upstairs.”

“Thanks.” She sniffled 

“So tell me what happened.”

After telling her father what happened he held her why she cried. “I messed it up Dad. How? How am I so bad at this?”

He chuckled. “Bad at what exactly?”

“Are you serious? did you not just hear what happened?”

He smiled “I did but I fail to see what you’re bad at?”

“Relationships!”

“Beca.” He Held his hand. “You aren’t bad at relationships, you are a bit oblivious sometimes and last night was really the wrong night to be but that doesn’t make you bad at relationships.”

“But-“

“You are a very doting girlfriend. Chloe is happy when ever I see her with you. You make her smile and laugh. God remember when she was sick six months ago. That was bad, I mean she was so sick that I felt sick talking to her on the phone.”

“Ugh I know I had to take her to the hospital.”

“Yes you did. You never left her side.”

“Of course not.”

“I don’t think that there is a definition or a term of what makes a good partner, I think what is important is communication, respect and love.”

“Yeah well I don’t think inviting your ex boyfriend to your one year anniversary dinner is part of what makes a good partner Dad.”

He laughed. “Definitely not.”

“I love her.” She said softly.

“I know you do.”

“What if she can’t forgive me.”

“I don’t know kiddo.”

She frowned. “Why did she come here?”

“That’s between me and her.”

Beca stood up quickly. “You gave her Nana’s ring.”

“Beca-“

“And she returned it.”

Her father stood and held her shoulders. “Listen-“

“No.” She shook her head. “No! She can’t do this Dad she can’t leave me I Fucked up but I’m not a fuck up! I am just an idiot!”

“Beca.”

“I need your car.”

He sighed. “You are very tired.”

“Dad! Please! Her parents don’t live far! I’ll be careful! Please!”

He sighed. “Ok.”

................

As soon as Beca pulled up to the house she jumped out of the car and knocked on the door frantically. 

Chloe’s mother answered. “Where is she!”

“Beca? You look terrible what happened?”

“Where is she Donna!”

“Calm down sweetie?” 

“Calm down! Don’t tell me what to do! Don’t tell me how to feel!” Just as Beca was about to blow up She love over Donna’s shoulder and seen Chloe.

“Chlo?”

She felt a mixture of things all at once.

Relief. Relief that Chloe wasn’t in danger. Relief that she was safe.

Sadness. Sadness at the way Chloe’s shoulders seemed to sag, sadness that she caused that.

Happiness, because all it takes is one look from Chloe and that’s all she feels. That’s all she has ever felt when she is around the red head.

And anger. Anger that Chloe left without waiting for an explanation. Anger for making her worry. 

She pushed past Donna. “What the Fuck Chloe!”

“Hey!” Donna said firmly. “No swaeing in my house! You know that Beca!”

Beca groaned and looked at the older woman. “Big picture Donna!”

“This is my house Rebecca Mitchell you will respect my rules.”

“Ugh Fine!” She looked up and Chloe was making her way up the stairs. “Chloe?” She quickly caught up to her an Held her hand but Chloe snatched it back and kept walking. “Chloe please?” Chloe ignored her and walked to the bed room. Before she could close the door Beca jammed her foot in. “Oh fu....funky chicken.” She groaned cause Chloe was still trying to close the door. 

Becas father walked past. “Hello beca.”

“Jim.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Seriously dude your daughter is about to snap my foot off with the door what do you think?”

“I think someone is a bit cranky...did you not sleep well?”

“Dude.” She groaned still trying to open the door. “No I did not sleep well. Chloe can you please open the door!”

Me Beale laughed. “Well you look terrible.”

She glared at him and got her arm through the gap of the door. “Chloe.” She said her voice shaking. “Please let me in.” The red head didn’t answer. “I love you Chloe.” 

“Could have fooled me.”

“Don’t say that.” Beca said softly. “I love you, you just up and left dude!”

“You didn’t even notice.”

“Of course I did! I spent all night looking for you I was about to call the police before Dad called me!”

Chloe let go of the door making Beca stumble a bit. “You don’t get to do that! You do not get it make me feel guilty! You invited your ex boyfriend to eat with us on our one year anniversary!” Both women her gasps. Beca turned. Chloe’s mother and father were standing there with their hands on their chest. “Then you ignore me the whole damn night! Making me the third damn wheel!”

Again they both heard gasps. 

“Chlo. It’s not what you think!”

“You don’t want to know what I’m thinking Rebecca Mitchell!”

“Yes I do!”

“Fine! I’m thinking that you settled for me cause you couldn’t have him!”

Their was a gasp but this time it was from Beca herself. She felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. “How could you say that...”

“What the hell else am I suppose to think!?”

“That I’m an idiot!”

“I know that!”

“That I’m I’m.”

Chloe’s mother said over her shoulder. “Oblivious?”

Beca turned. “Can you give us some privacy?”

“No.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Chloe. I love you.”

“I don’t think you love me like I love you.”

Beca bottom lip trembled. “I don’t think anyone can love the way you do Chlo.” She took one step forward. “I love you.”

Tears ran down Chloe’s face. “Then why?”

“I...I...”

“Maybe you should leave.”

“No. I...”

Chloe’s father huffed. “Maybe try saying full sentences dear.”

She glared at him. “Yes thank you Jim.” He shrugged.

“Beca just go-“

“No! She shouted making everyone jump. “No.” She said more calmly. She shook her head. “Do you want to know what was going through my head last tonight Chloe? I was at the studio recording like I always do and the whole damn day I had this feeling in my stomach, like butterflies or something. Every time I’d think about our dinner I’d get butterflies cause I was so looking forward to it and then I finally get home and your already half way dressed to go out and I sit an watch cause I can’t believe dude like I just can’t get it through my thick skull what I did in my damn life to deserve someone like you. You were happily talking away about your day at school and I just sat there staring cause you just like light up the room. You know how ppl say that sometimes well I always thought that those people were full of crap until I meant you. So I’m sitting on the bed and you are literally lighting up the whole room cause you are gorgeous inside and out dude and I’m sitting there watching and then all the sudden I realise that I could do this forever. Just sit and watch you, be with you, love you...then I thought that this day was suppose to be special but it didn’t feel like it was but not in a bad way like I thought to myself that every single time we go out. No wait. Every single minute I spend with you is special it was just that last night actually had a title and I thought that was so...,adult ya know, So we go out and I’m still giddy as hell cause you looked absolutely breath taking, we were about to go to our favourite restaurant and you are kissing me In the back seat of the cab, then we are having dinner and you like do this cute thing when you are listening to me talk ya know. You rest chin on your hand and you tap your finger on your cheek and I’m like thinking, wow. Can she be any more beautiful. Then like I see Jesse and I hadn’t seen him in years. I wasn’t thinking that this would be awkward or uncomfortable. I didn’t even think oh there’s my ex boyfriend, all I seen was a friend I cared about that I hadn’t seen in a long time and I was genuinely curious as to what he had been up too. When we were talking before he came over to the table he was telling me he was stood up and I felt so bad for him now I look over my shoulder at you and you did this cute little wave right now I’m thinking here’s this guy who is all sad cause he was stood up, what would Chloe do because me...Beca would be like see ya! So I bought him over to you to say hello and he asked if he could eat with us and again I thought hmm Chloe would say yes so I said yes.” Beca took a deep breath. “Then I just got lost in conversation with him. That’s all.” She took another step towards the red head. “It was nice to hear that he achieved all the things he wanted when we were in college, I was happy for him and I love reminiscing about our college days Chloe. My whole life changed for the better the moment I meant you.” She took another step. “Babe. I’m so so so sorry that I made you feel like a third wheel. I’m so sorry. I would never NEVER hurt you on purpose.”

“But you knew if was our anniversary, it meant something to me.”

“Like I said everyday with you is special Chloe. Everyday, I momentarily forgot that we were celebrating, I was so...sooo.”

“So what?”

“Dude I was so deliriously happy that I forgot what it was we were celebrating in the first place. It meant something to me too.”

“But Jesse.”

Beca took another step and gently took Chloe’s hand in her own. “He’s just a friend.”

“He wasn’t looking at you like a friend would.”

Beca nodded. “After I had realised you were gone he confessed his love for me.”

Chloe pulled away but Beca entwined their fingers and held it against her chest. “Beca...”

“Chloe. I told him I was in love with you.”

“Wait he didn’t know we were-“

“No dude he had no idea.”

“We were at a fancy romantic restaurant.”

She chuckled. “I know.”

“What did you tell him.”

Beca stood close so that their Bodies were pressed up against each other. “I told him that you were my soulmate.”

“You don’t believe in soulmates.”

“I didn’t believe in soulmates.” Her Bottom lip trembled. “But then I realised that you were gone and I felt like my soul died. The thought that I hurt you. That I upset you so much that you left without saying anything. I’m so sorry Chloe. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“I’m your soulmate?”

Beca laughed and lent her forehead on the gingers. “Yes you weirdo. You’re my soulmate.”

Chloe giggled. “That’s so mushy Becs.”

Beca sniffled. “Just don’t tell anyone yeah?”

Chloe laughed. “Beca im telling everyone.”

Beca lent forward slightly to connect their lips but stop short to see if it was ok with Chloe. She smiled. Beca closed the distance between them. “Can you forgive me?”

Chloe sighed. “Yes I can Beca but it hurt.”

Beca nodded. “Apparently I have learned tonight that I am a very oblivious person. So how about next time you tell me? If you had of said loud and clear that Jesse couldn’t eat with us Chlo...I would have told him we’d catch up another day.”

“So this is my fault?”

“No no no, that’s not what...no..” she looked over her shoulder at the Beales. “Help me of here?”

Donna smirked. “basically when Beca is doing idiotic things she doesn’t know so you will need to tell her when she is.”

Beca smiled and looked back at Chloe. “It’s true.”

Chloe smiled and kissed the brunette. “Ok.”

“Ok.”

Beca kissed her. “Ok. Now I have to go I got to do something really important, I’ll be back ok?”

“Beca?”

“Trust me babe. I love you.” She rushed out of the house. Once she was in the car she called Amy. “Ames I need help I’m gonna ask Chloe to marry-“

There was a tap on the window. Beca jumped. 

Amy was standing there. She wound down her window. “Bitch please. I had lily tag you you think I was letting you mess this up again? Not I my watch shorty. Come on get in my car I know where we are going.”

“You do?”

Amy huffed. “You need a ring.”

..................

“Ok.” Amy said. They were sitting out side of the beales. “Do you know what to say?”

“Yes Ames. It’s pretty easy.” She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. “I look like a mess though ya know.”

“So she’s used to it shorty.”

“You know your suppose to disagree and tell me I look good.”

“Lying never achieved nothin short stack.”

Beca laughed. “Pfft What ever dude.” She walked away and felt in her pocket for the ring. It was empty she quickly turned toward the car. Amy was already holding out the ring. 

“Bloody hopeless. Now remember what to say? Will you marry me? or will you be my wife?”

“What! That’s two choices. Oh my god Amy that is not what we practiced now I’m confused!”

Amy shook her head with wide eyes. “You would die without me. Just give me the ring and I’ll do it for you.”

“What no.” 

“Well then what are you waiting for?”

“Right.” She nodded. “I can do this.”

Baca walked into the the house. There were candles everywhere. “Ugh god. Chloe? Did I just crash your mother an fathers romantic Gross thing they do?”

Beca froze, in the living area Chloe was on her knee holding out her grandmothers ring. “Hey.” She smiled. 

Beca eyes widened. “No...”

Chloe Frowned. “Oh.”

Both women heard someone groan from outside the window. “You are useless!”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Go away Amy!” She quickly made her way to Chloe and knelt in front of her. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“God you look beautiful. I’m sorry I haven’t had time to change. Stupid Amy wouldn’t let me.”

“Your stupid!”

“Ugh Amy!”

Chloe held the brunettes cheeks and kissed her. “I love your messy ways.”

“Really? Cause I like your clean ways.” She smiled.

Chloe showed her the ring. “I asked your dad for this. I know how much it meant to you, he gave me his blessing.” The red heads eyes watered. “I love you Beca. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow with you and have kids and travel and like totes have lazy Sundays or or go to farmers markets!” 

Beca laughed. “I want that too.” She pulled out a ring and held it out in front of Chloe. “Chloe will you marry my wife?” She heard multiple cackles outside the window. Chloe held her hand over her mouth hiding her laughter. “I had been practicing and then Amy...Ugh.” She smiled. “Chloe Beale, you are my everything. You are my soulmate. I even got that engraved in the engagement ring.” She smirked. “Will you marry me?”

“Will you marry me?”

They both answered yes. Chloe slipped on the ring and kissed her softly. 

Beca did the same. “I love you Chloe.”

“I love you too.”

The door burst opened and all the Bellas piled in along with the beals and becas parents.


	2. Co workers

After they proposed to each other the wedding was six months later. They have now been married for just over a year.

Chloe is still in vet school, nearly finished and top of her class.

And Beca is still kicking ass in the music industry. So much so that she has been hired to do a soundtrack for a new movie coming out...problem was she had to work with Jesse...

The last time she seen Jesse was out side that restaurant where he confessed his love to her.

She hasn’t seen him since.

So here she paced in hers and Chloe’s home.

“Chlo. This is so awkward.”

Chloe giggled. It was always amusing to her how flustered Beca seemed to get.

“Babe. You are both professionals. It will be fine.”

She stopped with her hands on her hips. “You know...I can see the jealousy coming off of you in waves as your wife I’ll step back from this opportunity just so I don’t make you feel uncomfortable.”

Chloe laughed. “Becs-“

“Nope it’s fine. I love you.”

Chloe giggled and stood up. She wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist. “I love you too. So much and I’m not jealous, This is a great opportunity and I know you want to do it.”

“But it’s awkward.”

“Maybe I mean Beca it’s been how long..what? A year and a half? Babe he’s probably over it.”

She sighed. “God I hope your right.”

Chloe kissed her. “I am.”

...........

Beca was at the recording studio, sitting at her desk nervously waiting for Jesse.

“Becaw!”

Beca smiled as she watched Jesse make his way to her.

“Jesse.” 

He hugged her and it was a little awkward but not that much. “So we will be coworkers huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I hear congratulations are in order?” He Held her hand to look at her rings.

“Oh yeah thanks.” She smiled widely. “Can you believe she said yes. Tricked her real good. She thinks I’m normal.”

He laughed and it was genuine. “I’m happy for you Beca and FYI Chloe always knew you were kinda weird. Is it a kink maybe?”

She smirked. “Maybe we are both a little weird.”

“So how’s married life treating you?”

She led him to her desk and sat down. “Dude it’s so cool. I love being married and I love saying Chloe is my wife. We do like cliche boring married couple things but you know Chloe is Chloe so Nothing is ever really boring.”

He chuckled. “Like what?”

“Hmm well, she got us matching Pajamas dude, but like she put a Chloe twist on it, she held a party...”

“She did!” He laughed.

“Dude it was so embarrassing, I just got home from work and she just causally announced that we were having people over so I’m like cool cool and then all the sudden people are arriving in their pjs and she made a big deal about opening ours and then wearing them.” She rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at the memory. “It was so Chloe.”

“You love it.” He smiled.

“Yeah I do. I love her and her weird ways.”

“I’m so happy for you Beca.”

“Really?”

“Of course I am. When we last seen each other I was in a bad place and I love you I always will in some way and I think I confused that with being in love with you. So I backed off but I’m close to Benji still and when he told me you and Chloe were getting married, I was genuinely happy for you.”

“You could have reached out, I wouldn’t have been that weird.”

He grinned. “Really?”

“No yeah I would have been totally awkward but Chloe would have smoothed things over.” 

He laughed. “True. She did that a lot in college too.”

“Yup. She’s a life saver my wife.”

“I’m really excited to be working with you.”

“I got to admit I was a bit nervous things would be-“

“Awkward?”

“Yeah.”

“Well no awkwardness from me, I’m really excited about this.”

...................

Beca walked in and looked for Chloe. “Babe?!” Beca made her way to Chloe office and smiled at the red head. “Hey.” She walked up to her and kissed her.

“Good day?”

“Yeah. It was cool, it wasn’t awkward just like you said. We both had fun.”

“Told ya.” She smiled and kissed the brunette and pulled her on to her lap. “So....”

“So what?” Beca moved so she was straddling the red heads lap.

“I’ve been thinking. Let’s have some kids!”

Beca laughed and cupped the girls cheeks. “What?”

“Yeah let’s have heaps like 15.”

Beca laughed. “Dude we are not having 15 kids.”

Chloe pouted. “Why not?”

“Cause I like sleep.”

“But-“

“Chloe. I want kids too but I think you should finish vet school first.”

“Ok. 14.”

“1.”

“10.”

“2.”

“Ok ok 6.”

“3.”

“We can’t have 3 that’s an uneven amount. 4?”

Beca kissed her. “Deal.”

Chloe threw her hands in the air. “Yes!”

“I love you you wierdo.”

“Love you too.”


	3. 20 questions

20 questions.

Beca made her way on stage. This was Ellen. 

Ellen.

She was so nervous she actually felt like throwing up.

Chloe was here though and she looked so comfortable.

“How do you do this?”

Chloe looked at her weird. “Do what?”

“Be so casual. We are in Ellen’s studio like dude right...she’s right out there.”

Chloe laughed. “I’m not nervous I don’t have to go out there.”

“Gees thanks babe.”

“Just be yourself.”

...............

“Hey Beca.”

“Hi. Ellen.” She shook her head. “You are Ellen.”

“Yup that’s my name.”

“And your like real.”

Ellen laughed. “I hope so.”

The audience laughed.

“My wife is better at these things.”

“Oh Chloe right? I meant her backstage she’s lovely.”

“Ugh I know right it’s gross.”

Ellen and the audienced laughed. “So since it’s your first time here I thought we could play 20 questions.

“Oh.”

“Yeah and you have to answer as quick as you can the first thing that comes to your mind.”

“Alright.”

“What your name?” 

“Rebeca Mitchel.”

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Black.”

“Why?”

“It’s the colour of my soul.”

“Who do you admire the most in the world.”

“My wife.”

“Who is your best friend.”

“Amy. Wait I mean my wife. Chloe.” She blushed.

“Ohhhh.”

“That’s gonna hurt later.” She chuckled.

“Ok ok. Where is the most explicit place you you know.”

“The Grammys.” Her eyes widened.

Ellen laughed. “The Grammys!”

“Oh god.” She hid her face. 

“The Grammys.”

“Ah, Nah.” She waved her hand. “That’s not true. Let’s keep going.”

“Ok. How long have you been married.?”

“2 years.”

“What’s your favourite food.”

“Chocolate.”

“Where is the most explicit pace you you know.”

“The Grammys.” The audience laughed. Beca hid her face in her hands. “Ok. So when I say Grammys I mean like it was a hotel called the Grammys.”

“Ah ha.” Ellen laughed.

“This game is dangerous.”

...............

When her segment was done she walked back stage to find Chloe leaning against the wall hysterically. When she seen beca she stopped laughing then laughed some more. “Chlo! That was mortifying!” Chloe held her stomach trying to control her laughter but she couldn’t. Beca smiled. “This is your fault.”

“Wha...what?”

“It was your idea to do it there.”

“No it wasn’t.” She laughed. “You pulled me into the bathroom stall and practically ripped off my dress.”

“Well. You didn’t stop me so it’s your fault.”

Chloe held the brunettes and kissed her. “No regrets Becs.”

“You suck.”

“But you love me.”

“I do.”


	4. High school

High school.

Chloe had been a vet now for 6 months and currently it was her day off and she felt like lazing around. 

She thought it would be fun to go through her high school year book and fun to go through Beca’s but she couldn’t find it. “Babe?”

Beca walked in and sat on the lunge chair. “Hey.”

“Hey where’s your high school year book?”

“Don’t know.” She shrugged. “I think dad has it.”

“Oh.” She Frowned sitting next to her wife. She took her hand in her an kissed it. “You know in all the years I have known you you don’t really talk about high school.”

“Not much to say.”

“What do you mean?”

“I hated high school.”

“Everyone hates high school.”

“But most people had friends. I didn’t.”

“What? Why?”

“Chloe I had earrings, tattoos and a bad attitude.”

“So?”

“So no one wanted to be friends with the schools freak.”

Chloe kissed her on the cheek. “I would have been.”

She smiled at her wife. “I know. No one loves like you do Chlo.”

Chloe pushed Beca till she was lying on her back and straddled her waist. She started kissing Beca’s neck. “I have been a vet now for 6 months.”

“Mmm.” Beca closed her eyes enjoying the sensation the red head was giving her. “I’m so proud of you babe.”

“Can we have kids now?”

Becas eyes shot opened and she gently pushed Chloe so she was sitting up. “Really?”

“Totes!”

Beca rubbed her hands up the red heads thighs. “It makes me nervous thinking about being a mother.”

“Me too but we are a good team me and you and I know you are going to be a good mother.”

“How could you possibly know that.?”

“Beca. I’m always right about these things. So?”

“Yeah I would love to have kids with you Chloe. Um. How though.”

Chloe lent down and kissed her. “We will figure it out.”


	5. Why are you here?

Chloe sat on the toilet. Her legs bouncing up and down waiting and hoping for 2 lines. 

Beca and Chloe had been trying for six months now with no success.

The doctors says there is nothing wrong with her.

She usually does the tests with Beca but she couldn’t bare to see her wife’s crestfallen face again. 

She looked at her watch and took a deep breath. 

She held the test in her hand and turned it over. 

One line..

She held her head in her hands and cried. 

“Chloe?” She heard Beca.

She quickly threw the test in the bin and wiped her face. 

“I’m just in the bathroom.” She called out trying not to cry.

She seems becas shadow under the door. “Are you Ok?”

“Ah.” She cleared her throat. “I think I ate something that made me sick is all.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No I’m fine.” She sighed.

“I can make you some tea.”

“No-“

“Some thing to eat?”

“I’m good-“

“Anything you need-“

“I just need to be left alone!”

Chloe sat down and rubbed her face. There was silence on the other side of the door. She knew how harsh she sounded but the failed pregnancy tests were hurting.

“Chloe. Can you let me in?”

Chloe laughed. “God. Beca! I don’t want you here I just want to be left alone damn it!”

Chloe watched as Beca’s shadow left and jumped when she heard the door slam. “Shit.” She cried.

.......................

Beca knocked on the door. Her best friend answered. “Beca? What are you here?” She shrugged and walked in and sat on the chair. “Well make yourself comfortable.” Beca shrugged and turned the tv on. “Ok well this is weird you don’t watch tv. Something must be wrong.”

“Chloe yelled at me.”

“Chloe doesn’t yell.”

“Yup. Well she did. To me.”

“Why?”

“Apparently me asking if she needed anything like tea or food made her angry somehow and made her want to be alone.”

“That’s weird.”

“Yup.”

“You are angry.”

“Yup.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“You should talk to Chloe about it.”

“I will when I’m not angry.”

“Fair enough.”

...........................

Beca sighed as she unlocked her door and walked in the house.

Chloe was sitting at the dinning table. She looked up. 

“Hey.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Hi.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? What ever for Chloe?”

“Becs, I’m just....I’m so upset. That’s all.”

“Yeah since when do you start using me as your punching bag.”

Chloe stood quickly from her chair. “I don’t!”

“You have been snapping at me and short with me for the last month!”

“You don’t get it.”

“No I don’t.”

“I keep letting you down!”

“What?”

“I took another test it was negative.”

Beca eyes widened. “You took the test without me?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you. I couldn’t watch that again.”

“Yeah and what if it was positive!”

“But it wasn’t!”

“It could have been!”

“It wasn’t Beca!”

Becas bottom lip trembled. “We are suppose to be in this together.”

“I’m the one that keeps letting us down! I’m the one who keeps hurting!”

“You don’t think I hurt?”

Chloe’s sighed. “That’s not what I meant. Of course it hurts you too.”

“I know how badly you want to be a mother but so do I....”

Chloe moved around the table. “I know, I’m sorry that’s not what I meant Becs.”

“At least when we first started we would be sad together and we worked through it together, now I just feel as though it’s all you, like I’m not a part of this big thing that we are trying to make happen. Like you’re pushing me away.”

“That’s not true Becs. I love you.”

“Really Chlo? You took the test without me.”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you, not because I didn’t want you to be apart of it.”

“The disappoint, anticipation, feeling sad when it doesn’t happen that’s all part of the journey and instead of taking that journey with me you are taking it alone. What am I even here for Chlo?”

Chloe moved towards Beca but the brunette backed away. “I’m sorry. You’re right, Ok. You’re right. It’s getting to me.” She moved toward the brunette. 

Beca back away again. “I....I have to go.”

Chloe’s breathing picked up. “Beca. Stay ok. Just stay we can talk about this.”

“Now you want to talk?”

“Damn it! I love you! I’m just hurting and I’m dealing with it in a really shitty way! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.”

“Fuck Chloe...we have only been trying to six months people try for years without success. The doctor said there’s nothing wrong with you. We have just been unlucky AND you have taken the test to early!” She shook her head. “I’m gonna go.”

Chloe ran to Beca and Held her hips. “I love you Beca. You know that right?”

Beca nodded slowly. “Yeah, and I love you too, more then like anything in the world and um...” she bit her lip to try to stop the tears. “And um I have never been hurt like this before so I need to process it.”

Chloe sobbed and buried her face in beca’s neck. “I’m sorry. I wanted to not hurt you.”

Beca hugged her back. “Yeah.” She pulled back and back away. “I’ll call you later.”

..............

Beca was crying as she was driving to Amy’s. 

Her phone rung. It was her father.

“Hey dad.” She sniffled.

“Kiddo? You ok?”

“Um, not really, it been tough.”

“No baby?”

“No.”

“It will happen kiddo. Trust me. It will, you will see this is all part of the journey.”

“Yeah. I love Chloe dad, I just wish she would let me help-“

...................

Mr Mitchel held the phone away from his ear as he heard a loud screeching, banging and something that will haunt him for ever. His daughter screaming.

“Beca!”


	6. Amnesia

Chloe was lying in bed crying.

Beca was right, in a way she was pushing her wife away.

But not because she didn’t want her to be apart of the journey. She truely didn’t want to hurt her anymore.

But she ended up hurting her anyway.

She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

The phone rung.

She sat up and seen it was Beca’s father an frowned because he didn’t usually call this late.

She had a horrible feeling.

“Mr Mitchell what’s wrong?”

“Chloe. I I think Beca has been in an accident.”

Chloe jumped out of bed and put the phone on loud speak so she could look for clothes. “Tell me what happened?”

“I called to see how she was and I heard cars smash.”

“What time was this?”

“It it was just now....”

“Ok.. ok... so she left 20 minutes ago you just finished talking to her so. She would be making her way to Amy’s, Ok.” She finished throwing on her sweater and picked up the phone. “I’m going to go look for her.”

“Chloe.” His voice broke.

She lent against the door frame and felt tear sting her eyes. “I’ll find her and I will call you back Ok?”

“I’m coming there. I’m catching the next flight out.”

“Ok.” She hung up and rushed out the door.

....................

Chloe sped, she know she shouldn’t have. She seen flashing lights ahead and stopped the car and jumped out.

A truck had hit a car side on. 

Becas car.

“Beca!” She screamed running to the car.

A police officer blocked her way. “Mam this area.”

“That’s my wife! She’s my wife let me through!”

He sighed and let her though. She ran to the car but stopped when she seen beca on a girny, “beca!” She cried running.

“Mam!”

Chloe gasped when she seen the state beca was in. Her arm was broken, she had cuts everywhere and she was unconscious. “Oh my god.”

“Mam. Do you know this woman.”

“Yes.” She cried. “That’s beca. Beca Mitchell she’s my wife.”

His partner spooked at him. “Shit she’s flatlining.”

“No!”

“Please stand back!”

Chloe cried as she watched them use the electric things on her wife. 

“Clear!”

Chloe cried when nothing changed.

“Clear.”

Nothing.

“Come on beca!”

“Clear.”

Beep beep beep beep.

Chloe cried happy tears. “Come on miss. You can come with us but you have to stay out of the way.”

She nodded and got in the back. She looked at her wife who lay there motionless. The ambulance officers were talking but she couldn’t hear them. The only thing she could hear way the machine that was monitoring becas heart.

When they arrived they took her away.

And Chloe was left alone.

She picked up her phone. “Chloe! Did you find her!”

Chloe held her hand over her mouth to try and not be so loud when she cried. “Chloe! Sweetie.” It was Shiela. “Talk to us.”

“She...she’s being operated on. A truck hit her car.”

“Ok honey. Listen to me. You call Amy. You call Amy right now and make sure you are not alone in this.”

“Shiela.”

“Then you call your parents.”

“What if she-“

“Sweetie listen to me.” Shiela voice broke. “You found her honey. You did your job ok. Now your job is to stay strong but to do that you need support. This is out of our hands now. Hang up honey and do as I say.”

“Ok.”

“We will be there as soon as we can.”

“Ok.” She sobbed.

She hung up and sat down. 

“Ginger.”

“Amy.” She sniffled. “There’s been an accident. Can you come to the hospital.” First there was silence. “Ames.” She sobbed. “I need you.”

For the first time since she had meant Amy. Amy cried. “I’m coming. I...I’ll be right there.”

“Ok.”

“Keep your phone on you.”

“I will.”

When she hung up she called her mothers phone. “Chloe? It’s late?”

“Mom beca has been in an accident.”

“What! Mike get up and get dressed!”

Her father took the phone. “Baby what’s wrong! Your mother is finding our things.”

“Dad. She she got. A truck hit her car...and she..her heart stopped. They took her.”

“Honey. We are coming. Listen to me.” Chloe cried. “Honey! Listen to me!”

“Dad. We had a fight and she left.”

“Chloe! Stop.” Chloe stopped and listened. “We are going to be there as soon as we can. Is someone there with you.”

“Amy is on her way.”

“Good. Good.”

“Dad...”

“Stay strong sweetheart. You need to stay strong.”

After he hung up, Chloe looked around the hospital. She seen a nurse and she ran to her. “Excuse me? My wife was taken. Can you find out anything?”

“A doctor will come out when there is news.”

“Chloe!”

Chloe turned. Amy was making her way to her, she could tell the Australian was crying. She took Chloe in her arms and held her tight. “Beca...” she stated. “She’s small but she’s tough ginger. She will fight.”

Chloe nodded and let Amy pulled her toward the chairs. 

Amy has let all the Bellas know.

They were all going to come in support.

It was 5 hours later when a nurse came out.

He let them know they will still operating. 

Another 2 hours and becas parents showed up.

Mike looked just as bad as Chloe.

She had no words for him. He took one look at her and she cried. They both cried. 

Sheila held them both with Amy threatening the staff cause it had been so long.

An hour after that and her parents showed up.

Chloe was numb now. She could barely move and produce words. In her head she would play over all they ways his could have been avoided. 

In her head she thought the worst. Of the doctors coming out and saying how beca didn’t make it.

Her parents sat by her and held her but she couldn’t feel their warmth. She couldn’t feel anything but a pain in her heart.

Slowly the Bellas started turning up but it was like Chloe was in her own world where nothing else existed around her except pain. Hurt. Like everything around her was playing in slow motion. 

She thought of beca and how much she loved her. How much she so badly wanted to have children with her. How much she hurt her. 

“I’m going to be sick.”

She felt someone shove a bucket under her face and she threw up. 

Then she felt some give her a bar of chocolate. She pushed it away but her mother held it out to her again. “Honey, please.”

She rolled her eyes and took a bite then gave the rest back.

A doctor walked out. “Beca mitchell!”

Chloe jumped from her seat and walked quickly to the doctor followed by everyone else. Everyone started throwing questions his way all at once. 

Chloe turned around. “Stop!”

She turned back to the doctor. “Beca?”

“She’s in recovery and she is stable. She has a broken arm. Multiple cuts. She hit her head hard. There was some swelling. That is why it took so long.”

“Will She Be Ok.”

“She woke up briefly in recovery. She is suffering a bit with amnesia.”

Chloe held her hand over her mouth and felt mr Mitchel and her mother by her side. “Is it permanent”

“I can’t say. It’s too early.”

“Can I see her.”

“Just one.”

“No.” Chloe shook her head. “Her father has to come with me. Please?”

He nodded. “Ok.”

.............

Her father sat on one side and Chloe on the other.

They both silently cried. 

They both held her hand.

When beca opened her eyes. Chloe smiled at her. “Hi.”

“Um. Hey....”

“Hey kiddo.” Beca turned her head towards her father.

“Hi. Um who are you?”

“I’m your father.”

“Oh. Right I’m sorry.”

Her father wiped away his tears. “That’s ok kiddo.”

She looked back at Chloe and frowned. “Who are you?”

“Chloe. Your wife.”

Her eyes widened and she looked to her father. “Whoa dude. She’s hot.” She whispered.

Chloe giggled and wiped away her tears. 

Her father laughed and held her hand. “You know kiddo. She is more the beautiful, she’s strong as hell and she’s pretty damn smart too.” He sniffled. 

Beca looked at Chloe. “Um I’m beca. Apparently.”

Chloe laughed and kissed the back of her hand. “I know Becs.”

“Right. The doctor says I was in an accident.”

“Yeah.”

Beca smiled softly at the red head. “You have the bluest eyes. They are beautiful.”

Her father chuckled. “Amnesia beca is a flirt.”

She turned towards her father and lent over to him slightly. “Dude, I must be good at it look at who I married.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I’m going to update the others.”

Chloe smiled.

He walked around the bed and kissed her on the head. “Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah.”

When she looked back at Beca beca was smiling. “I need proof.”

“Of what?”

“That we are married.”

She giggled and got her phone out. She held it out to the brunette and showed her a wedding photo. “Wow.”

Chloe smiled. “Best day of my life.”

.............

It had been a week and beca had started to get frustrated cause she still couldn’t remember. 

She was being let out of the hospital today.

She sighed as she sat down on the lounge chair. “You ok?”

“No.”

“Talk to me.”

“Do you like..have you ever felt like you forgot something but it’s like on the tip of your tounge.”

“Yeah.”

“I constantly feel like that. It’s driving me nuts.”

Chloe held her hand. “I’m sorry.”

.............

Beca was in the bathroom and she called out for Chloe.

“What is it.”

Beca held out a pregnancy test. “Are we having a baby.”

“Oh, well we were trying.”

Beca frowned. “There’s one here not used.”

“Yeah. Um I havnt taken one yet.”

“Oh.” Beca frowned. “You should.”

“Ah. No. I think I will wait to you get your memories back.”

“Why?”

“Because. Because. We were. We hit a tough spot and I just want to wait.”

“Oh ok. Can I take it.”

Chloe grinned. “Beca you’re not pregnant.”

“Yeah but come on. Peeing on a stick sounds like fun?”

Chloe giggled. “Ok look I’ll take it but it will come back negative, I took one just before your accident.”

“Ok so go.”

“Are you going to watch?”

“We are married right. I’m fact I think you should also take off your top.”

Chloe laughed. “What?”

“Yeah um. For science.”

Chloe luagehd and pulled down her pant and underwear wear. “Give me the stick Becs.”

“So. That’s a no on the top then.”

She pulled the plastic off. “You are a dork.”

“Yeah but like you married me sooo...” Chloe started peeing and put the stick in her stream. “Are you doing it!”

Chloe held the stick out and put it upside down on the sink. When she pulled up her pants she walked to beca and held her hips. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Yeah like I can’t remember stuff but I can feel that love.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Can you take your top off....” Chloe laughed and closed the distance. “Wow and like I can just do that when ever I want?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Is the test ready?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Not yet.”

“You don’t want to know the result.”

“I told you what the result would be.”

“Yeah but then we get to do it again. It’s pretty exciting!” Chloe smiled. “Should we do it together?”

“Ah you can?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” She smiled widely. “Dude I cant believe I’m married to this really hot chick and might be having a baby.”

Chloe laughed. “How are you talking too.”

“Ah, myself in the mirror. Obviously.”

She giggled “obliviously.”

“Right now where is the box so I can read the instructions?”

“You don’t need instructions I just peed on it.”

“Yeah but like I need to know what I’m looking at?”

“Oh I know it’s-“

“Nope. I want to read it for myself.”

“But-“

“Nope. Ah here it is.” She looked at the box. “Ok. So 1 line means it’s negative and 2 means it’s positive. Ok ok. Seems simple enough.” Beca laughed. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I just can’t believe I’m married to the hottest chick ever and we are having a baby.”

“Yeah, it’s.” She gasped and stood up. “What!”

Beca held out the test and sure enough it had 2 lines. 

Chloe took the test carefully and gawked at it. “I’m pregnant.”

“Seems that way.”

Chloe looked at beca and kissed her passionately. “We are having a baby!”

Beca chuckled. “I told you dude.”

“You told me?”

Beca frowned then her eyes widened and tears fell down her cheek. Her bottom lip trembled. “I told you it would happen. We were lying in bed and we were both upset and I told you it was just a matter of time.”

Chloe cried. “You remember?”

“I remember.”

Chloe and beca kissed. “Becs I’m sorry.”

“No.” Beca shook her head. “I think we have both learnt that we are in this together. Forever Chloe.”

“Forever.”


	7. Truth or dare

Chloe: truth or dare?

Beca rolled her eyes smiling at her phone.

Beca: How bout.... We are too old to play that game?

Chloe: how dare you! We are not old! Now truth or dare?

Beca chuckled. “This woman.” It was a quiet day at the studio. 

She was currently eating with lunch with Amy. The Australian came and visited her at work. 

Amy smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. “Mrs want something for her weird ass cravings?”

Beca cringed thinking of Chloe’s last craving. “Dude! No! Don’t make me rethink-“

“Remember when she ate ice cream with tomato sauce?”

“Ugh.” Beca held her stomach. “Dude! Now I can see it in my head again!”

Amy chuckled. “I’ll admit shorty, I have seen some shit in my time but that was the most disturbing.”

“Dude I know. She ruined ice cream for me!”

Amy laughed. “What does she want?”

“To play truth or dare?”

“She’s crazy. It’s cause she is ginger.”

Beca smiled and looked back at her phone. “That’s true but I love her so I’ll play along.”

Beca: Lol. Fine. Dare. But this is weird cause we are texting.

Chloe: I know right! Alright. I dare you to send me a nude photo.

Beca laughed.

Amy tried to look at her phone. “What what did she dare you.” Beca blushed. “Oh! She dared you for a nude selfie!”

Beca playfully pushed Amy away. “Dude! How did you know!”

“Cause you get all embarrassed.”

Beca: no im at work you weirdo! Plus Amy is here!”

Chloe: ok just a selfie then?

Beca smiled and turned and took a picture of herself poking her tounge out.

Chloe: you are so beautiful babe. I’m keeping this forever.

Beca. You are weird.

Chloe: Ok do me!

“Ugh. This woman.”

Amy chuckled. “It’s your turn! Tell her to do something crazy like eat ice cream the normal way!”

Beca snickered.

Beca: Ugh. Truth or dare Chloe.

Chloe: truth! And ask me about the pregnancy!?

Beca: I think this is against the rules.

Chloe: come on babe!

Beca: Fine. How are you feeling.

Chloe. I’m in labor.

Beca choked on her drink and called Chloe with Amy patting her back.

“Hello.”

“Why can’t you ever do anything the normal way!”

Chloe laughed. “Cause that’s not fun!”

Amy looked concerned. “What?”

“Chloe is in labor!”

“Why can’t she do anything the normal way!” Amye rushed around the desk and packed Beca’s things. “Bloody gingers.”

Beca ran out the office. “I’m coming Ok! I love you so much Chloe!”

“I love you too, you drive safely.”

“I will.” She stopped. “Oh god. We are going to be parents.”

“Yup. The best there is babe. Come on come get me.”

Amy got in the drivers seat and beca sat down nervously next to her with her leg bouncing up and down.

“Ok shorty. Get it out.”

“What?”

“Come on, what ever doubts you are having you need to get them out now cause Chloe is about to give birth to a baby and you need to be strong for her.”

Beca took a deep breath as Amy started the car and drove. “What if I’m not good at this Ames! My parents screwed up! Look at me!”

Amy looked at her and raised her eyebrow. “I’m looking at a rich successful musician. Just a tad short.”

“Ames! Im serious.”

“So am I shorty. Mate. You aren’t perfect, we know this....but you arnt a screw up.”

“I almost lost Chloe....what if that happens with the baby.”

“You know what short stuff. You did almost lose Chloe because you’re an oblivious tool. BUT you learnt from that and haven’t made the same mistake since.” Amy looked at her softly. “You’re allowed to make mistakes... and look mate, you probably will cause you’re human and that’s just what we do, but your intentions are always genuine. You’re a good person and this baby will be lucky to have you as a parent.”

Beca’s eyes watered. “You think?”

“Please when am I ever wrong.”

“Well this-“

“Exactly never. I’m never wrong and you are helpless without me.”

Beca chuckled. “Dude-“

“It’s ok. I’m not going anywhere, someone has to teach the kid to wrestle a dingo.”

“What? Why?”

“Mate. It’s always a good idea to know how to wrestle anything?” Amy shook her head. “Honestly. Hopeless.”

........................

Chloe and beca allowed Amy to be in the room whilst she was giving birth. 

The blondes eyes watered but she just denied the tears and said some dust got into her eyes.

She was standing on Chloe’s right and beca was on her left holding her hand. 

She looked pale.

Chloe screamed. “Get out!” Becas eyes widened and she went to walk out the room but Chloe pulled her back. “Oh my god beca not you!”

Amy snickered. 

As beca stood there quietly holding Chloe’s hand. With wide eyes she watched the doctor.

“One more push Chloe!” The doctor said.

Beca looked down to Chloe again with wide eyes. Then back to the doctor.

Chloe screamed and grunted.

The There was a babies cry.

Becas eyes widened and she paled and stumbled back in shock till she hit the wall. 

The doctor held up the baby. “Congratulations it’s a baby girl.”

Beca held up her hand to her mouth still watching in shock. 

Amy was laughing.

Chloe Frowned. “Ugh whats so funny?”

The blonde pointed to beca who was still against the wall with her mouth covered and eyes wide.

Chloe smiled. “Becs?”

Beca looked from the baby to Chloe. Then back to the baby. She lowered her hand. “Um.”

Chloe chuckled. “Come here babe.”

Beca slowly made her way to Chloe, the red head took her hand. “Um.”

Chloe laughed. “Babe. Are you ok.”

“Am I Ok! Dude? How are you still alive!”

Amy was laughing uncontrollably. 

The nurse bought the baby over and gave him to Chloe. “Oh babe she’s gorgeous! Look.”

Beca gently touched the baby’s head. “This is unbelievable. This baby! Came out of you!”

Chloe laughed with tears running down her face. “Yup.”

“Here, hold her.”

“Ah. Ok.” She took the baby gently from Chloe and smiled. “Holy shit!” Beca creid. “Chlo. I’ve never felt love like this before. It’s unreal like....” beca kissed her little forehead. “Listen little dude. Me and your mom, we are going to be so good to you Alright. You are going to be so loved.”

Chloe smiled lovingly at her wife. 

Amy laughed. “When do I get a hold.”

“When you stop laughing at me you ass.”

Amy laughed some more. “Ok. I’ll settle down.”

Chloe smiled. “I’m so tired.”

“Babe.” Beca said holding her hand. “Rest. I’m so proud of you, even when I think you can’t get more amazing you just surprise me at every turn. I love you so much.”


End file.
